The use of fastening devices for pivotably fastening a stabilizer to a motor vehicle body is known. In this context, the stabilizer is an element in a motor vehicle which serves to cushion movements of opposite wheels and thus to improve road holding. It connects the opposite wheels by means of two short levers and a central piece situated in between, usually in the form of a torsion bar spring. The spring action of the stabilizer derives from the twisting (torsion) of the central piece, which is generally made of a strong material, in order to transmit the rotary motion of the wheels reliably to each other. Here, the torsion bar spring is mounted underneath the vehicle body of the motor vehicle so as to be capable of being turned in such a way that the torsional forces can be transferred from the stabilizer to the body. The angled ends, which act as levers, are firmly connected to the wheels or the wheel suspension systems, thus allowing the levers to transmit the movement of the wheels to the central piece. When one wheel is raised, the opposite wheel is likewise raised owing to the twisting of the stabilizer, and is likewise lowered when the first is lowered. As a result, the rolling of the body is counteracted in the presence of irregularities in the road and/or during cornering. In the case of known stabilizers, the central piece is fastened with the ability to turn on the subframe by means of fasteners. For this purpose, the conventional fastening devices have two clamp elements, which are screwed to the subframe on both wheel sides with the aid of two screws in each case. The subframe is, in turn, screwed to the body of the motor vehicle with the aid of further screws.
The disadvantage with the known fastening devices is, on the one hand, that they require a large number of component elements to fasten the stabilizer on a motor vehicle body. On the other hand, it is disadvantageous that the assembly of such fastening devices is complex and requires a number of assembly steps. It is furthermore disadvantageous that the fastening devices require a large amount of installation space.